memories and feelings
by Yuri.smut.maniac
Summary: Beca can't stop thinking about her first time with Chloe. Pure and utter smut. Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this isn't really in any particular time or story line, just pure Bechloe, and smut.**  
 **This is the first chapter, I'm gonna do a second one from Chloe's point of view (though I don't know when exactly).**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**  
 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Beca was sitting at her desk, laptop in front of her, headphones covering her ears. Mixing always gave her a calm feeling and helped her focus. It was her smoke break, her way of clearing her mind, she needed it to get through the day. She could spent hours behind her computer just getting completely soaked up in the music. Only this time she couldn't concentrate because she kept thinking about what happened the night before, her first time with Chloe. She has had sex before, with both genders, but it was different with the redhead. It was so much more intense and so much better, it felt so damn amazing. Just thinking about it made Beca feel warm all over.  
Her fingers traced her neck, almost feeling Chloe's lips and the way her teeth had grazed her flesh. She felt her nipples hardening and straining against the soft fabric of her bra, remembering how the redhead's tongue had licked them and sucked on them. She closed her eyes as the memories flooded back, heat pooling between her legs.  
 _Stop it Beca_  
She shook her head and tried to focus again on the task at hand, but the images kept flashing before her eyes and the feelings kept coming back. How sexy Chloe had looked with her hair all tousled, the way she moaned, how wet she was,... No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't unsee her girlfriends head between her legs, or get rid of the desire to feel her tongue on her body again.  
Beca got up and moved towards her bed. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off before lying down on her bed, her fingers snaking under her bra to tease her hard nipples. "Mmmmm" Letting the memories take over she imagined her girlfriend's hands on her, reaching behind her to open the clasp of her bra. She massaged her breasts with both hands, gasping every time she flicked her nipples with her thumbs. Her mind filled itself with images of Chloe's face. Her blue eyes shining with excitement and dark from arousel. Her red hair tousled and slightly sticky from sweat, but still so soft to run her fingers through. Her lips, red and puffy from their kisses. She let one of her hands trace down her stomach, opening the button of her jeans and zipping down the zipper.  
I'M BULLETPROOF  
NOTHING TO LOSE  
FIRE AWAY  
FIRE AWAY  
"Shit, shit, shit"  
RICOCHET  
YOU TAKE YOUR AIM  
FIRE AWAY  
FIRE AWAY  
She got out of bed and picked up her phone from the desk, pressing the call button.  
"Hello? Chloe?" She flinched at the fact that her voice sounded a little bit hoarse and out of breath.  
" _Hey baby, how are you doing?_ "  
"I'm fine, what's up?" She sat back down on the bed, but she didn't dare to try to put her shirt and bra back on in fear of Chloe hearing it and asking questions.  
" _I just wanted to hear your voice_ "  
"It's good to hear yours too" she said with a smile.  
There was a brief silence and that's when Beca could hear a low buzzing in the background.  
"Hey what's that noise?"  
" _What noise?_ "  
"There's this buzzing, maybe something's wrong with the connection?"  
" _Euhm yeah, that's gotta be mmmmm it_ "  
 _Was that a moan? Is she ... ?_  
"Chloe, what are you doing?"  
" _Nothing, I..._ "  
"Chloe, are you ... ?"  
Suddenly the buzzing noise stopped and she could hear the rustling of sheets.  
" _I'm sorry, Beca, is this... Is this weirding you out?_ "  
Beca thought about it for a few seconds. _I was just doing the same thing... So there's nothing weird about it. Actually it's kinda hot..._  
"No, no, actually..." She hesitated _Is she gonna freak out if I tell her that?_ before deciding to just go for it "actually it's sort of turning me on"  
There was a short silence and she was starting to panic and regret saying that.  
 _Oh my god, I must sound like such a creep_  
" _So, I should continue?_ " She could hear the smile in Chloe's voice.  
"If you, uh, if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to... I..I would like to hear you though, if you want me to"  
Only moments later the buzzing sound started again.  
" _Aaaaaahhh_ "  
Beca felt a shiver go through her at the sound of Chloe's gasp. _God that's so sexy_. She lay back down and put her phone on speaker, the redheads laboured breaths filling her room. She put one hand back on her breast, massaging it and teasing her nipple, while the other went down, under the hem of her underwear. "Mmmmmm" she let out a deep moan when her finger slipped into her soaked lips, grazing her clit. She slowly started to trace slow circles around it.  
" _Beccaaa_ "  
She gasped at the hoarseness of Chloe's voice.  
"Yeah?" Though her own voice wasn't much better.  
" _You were mmmm amazing ... last night, I couldn't aaaah stop thinking about it ... all day_ "  
Her heart jumped, her arousal increasing.  
"Really?"  
" _Yesss, mmmm I wish your hands were on me now_ "  
Beca increased the pressure on her clit, making faster circles. The thought of her girlfriend touching herself because of her made her even wetter. _Her moans are sooo hot_.  
"Mmmm, me too, you're so hot babe"  
As she listened to Chloe's heavy breathing and moans she got closer and closer to the edge, her breaths getting more and more laboured and the volume of her moans increasing. Her hips buckled against her hand as her fingers pressed harder and went faster against her clit.  
" _Becs? Mmmm Are you aaaah wet for mmmm me?_ "  
The redheads voice was so hoarse and out of breath.  
"Sooo wettt, Chlo"  
She could hear her gasp loudly through the phone, the gasp turning into a moan of Beca's name.  
" _Becccccaaaaa, aaaaah, I'm mmmmm so close_ "  
Beca increased her pace even more, her hips rocking, Chloe's name falling from her lips in a loud moan.  
"Chhhlooooeee"  
" _Aaaaaaahhhh_ " she heard Chloe climax, her loud moans filling her room.  
Beca was so close, a few more strokes and her hips buckled hard against her fingers, lifting themselves from the mattress, and her back arched. Her orgasm rippled through her, like a hot wave coursing throughout her body.  
Then she fell back into her bed, trying to regain control of her senses and calm down her breathing. She listened to Chloe doing the same.  
" _Beca?_ "  
"Yeah"  
" _Was this... Euhm, okay?_ "  
"Definitely" she said with a smile.  
" _Can we do this again sometime?_ " Beca's heart skipped a beat.  
"Of course"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, as promised, the second chapter. This is the same situation, just coming from Chloe's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe was lying in her bed. Her pants and shirt had already been thrown on the ground the moment she came in. She'd been thinking about the night before all day, her mind flashing her images of Beca's naked body, turning her on and making it hard to focus on her work. So when she finally got home she immediately walked towards her bedroom, taking off her shirt and pants before falling down on the bed. Her hands raked over her body, remembering the way Beca's fingers had explored it. She let the memories flow through her mind, the heat between her legs increasing with every second.

She gasped when her hands grazed over her bra, just like her girlfriend had done the night before. Sex with Beca was so amazing, she was pretty sure she'd never orgasmed so hard in her entire life. After unhooking her bra she slowly massaged her breasts, her fingers occasionally touching her nipples making her moan softly. She could feel herself getting hotter and wetter down there, so she rolled over and opened one of the drawers of her night closet, taking out a small vibrator.  
She turned it on, the buzzing sound filling the silence of her room.

 _I wanna hear her voice._

Chloe looked at the clock, realising Beca should be home right now. She searched for her pants and took out her phone.

 _What if she hears? What if I creep her out?_

 _But I really just want to hear her voice..._

 _I'll just try to keep quiet and then hang up before I get too loud._

She lay back down on the bed and pressed on Beca's name in her contacts, putting her phone on speaker and laying it down beside her head. She then grabbed the vibrator and pressed it against her underwear.

"Aaaah" _Shit, this is gonna be harder than I thought._

The phone clicked when someone picked up on the other side.

"Hello? Chloe?"

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" She bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans as her lower body started to move up and down.

"I'm fine, what's up?" _Crap, what do I tell her?!_

"I just wanted to hear your voice"

 _Smooth Baele._

"It's good to hear yours too" her heart soared at that. _God I love her so much.  
_ She turned up the pace of the vibrator, focusing on not making any sound.

"Hey, what's that noise?" _Shit shit, no don't tell me she can hear it!_

"What noise?" She tried to sound as oblivious as she could.

"There's this buzzing, maybe something's wrong with the connection?"

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Euhm yeah, that's gotta be.." in her panic she accidently turned up the speed even more, the unexpected extra vibrations making her moan in the middle of her sentence "mmmmm it" _Oh no!_

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

 _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Nothing, I…"

"Chloe, are you…?"

 _She's gonna think I'm such a creep now._ She turned off the vibrator and sat upright. "I'm sorry Beca, is this …. is this weirding you out?

The question was met with silence so Chloe started to panic. _Fuck, she's gonna dump me, she's gonna dump me, Becs please don't dump me!_

"No, no, actually…" _Wait, she's fine with it, oh my god, yes she's not dumping me!_ "actually it's sort of turning me on." The redhead's heart skipped a beat. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ A smile started to spread on her lips. _Oh this could be so much fun._ "So, I should continue?"

"If you, uh, if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to... I..I would like to hear you though, if you want me to" _She is so fucking adorable._

Instead of answering she lay back down on the bed and took off her panties. Turning the vibrator back on, she pressed it against her wet lips, just under her clit. "Aaaahh" She gasped when it made contact. The fact that Beca could hear her, that she was putting on a show for her girlfriend made her feel so hot. She felt the vibrations go through her, her breathing getting really loud.

"mmmmm" A wave of arousal went through her when she heard a moan coming from her phone. _She's touching herself! Damn her moans are so sexy._

"Beccaa" _Fuck, my voice is hoarse._ She heard a gasp and then an equally hoarse "Yeah?"

"You were mmmm amazing ... last night, I couldn't aaaah stop thinking about it ... all day" Her hips started really rolling against the vibrator.

"Really?" _It' so cute how she doesn't realise how hot she is._ "Yesss, mmmm I wish your hands were on me now"

"Mmmm, me too, you're so hot babe" Her heart skipped another beat at that and her hand grasped the sheets. She was getting really loud now, moaning harder and longer. The pressure in her lower abdomen was increasing, it all felt _so_ good.

Beca's breathing was laboured as well, her moans filling Chloe's ears. She remembered how the brunette looked the night before when she climaxed. Eyes closed, one hand grasping the redhead's hair while the other squeezed her biceps. Her mouth was slightly opened as a deep moan escaped her lips.

"Becs? Mmmm are you aaaah wet for mmmm me?" She was so close, she could feel it.

"Sooo wettt, Chlo". A loud gasp escaped her, turning into a moan. "Becccccaaaaa, aaaaah, I'm mmmmm so close" Her hand fisted the sheets and her hips started bucking uncontrollably.

"Chhhloooeee" The brunette's moan took her over the edge. Her head tilted back, her body going rigid as she climaxed. "Aaaaaah" She turned of the vibrator, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm going through her.

As she became aware of her surroundings again she heard Beca moaning and gasping loudly. _She's so fucking sexy when she comes._

She was trying to regain control of her breath, her chest going up and down in rapid tempo.

When she calmed down enough to talk again she called out her girlfriend's name.

"Yeah" Beca's voice was still hoarse and out of breath.

"Was this… euhm, okay?"

"Definitely" The smile was obvious in her voice. Relieved Chloe asked her if they could do this again sometime.

"Of course" A grin broke out over her face, already excited for the next time.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, if you want to of course.**

 **This was it for this story, my next one is probably gonna be korrasami.**

 **Also, I am happy to accept prompts, please check my profile to see what kinda ships I do.**


End file.
